urvafandomcom-20200213-history
Baribur
Baribur is the current capital city of the Kirdan Empire, and one of the largest cities in Orithea. It is built on the island of XXXXXX, which lies in the XXXXXX river (although in fact, by now, Baribur has grown large enough that it has quarters on either far bank of the river as well, across both channels from the island itself). It stands on the former site of XXXXXX, which was the royal city of the pre-Kirdan Uremite kingdom of XXXXXXX. XXXXXXX was depopulated during Torkai’s conquests of the Uremites and the ruins of the city lay unoccupied except by vagrants and nomadic outlaws for nearly a hundred years. However, Tembekai XXXXX recognized the strategic value of the site and in XXX CV ordered the construction of a new capital there as part of his wide-ranging reforms to consolidate power within the Kirdan Empire. Much of island itself is covered by the Tash-Teshivan’s palace complex, the grand seraglio, the imperial stables, the precincts and riding-ground of the elite cavalry squadron, and other such appurtenances of the imperial household. Tembikai imagined Baribur as a magnificent city in the mold of other great imperial centers, not like previous Kirdan capitals (which were all essentially overgrown versions of a Suagir warlord’s seasonal camp). Nevertheless he could not resist a palace of many pavilions and pleasure domes spread out among gardens, pools, hunting grounds, and riding fields, rather than the monumental edifices that characterize capitals like Amran or Sarcedon. Most of the remainder of the island is occupied by the households of high-ranking officials and elite families of the Kirdan aristocracy, especially those that enjoy close relations or marriage links with the Tash-Teshivan. The newer quarters of the city, which have grown up on the banks of the XXXXXX river beyond island are much denser and more crowded, reminiscent of a typical bustling large city, and populated mostly by tradesmen, merchants, and common people of Uremite birth. Baribur as a whole has no walls or substantial fortifications; like their Suagir forebears, the Kirdans have never depended much on stone defenses for their protection. However the split channel of the XXXX does provide island with a sort of very large natural moat, and the island itself is surrounded by a relatively low wall running along the riverbank with towers and turrets at intervals. The wall's utility as a serious military defense against siege is doubtful; it is more effective at preventing trespassers who cross the river channel from easily entering the palace grounds. Each channel of the XXXXX is crossed by a single permanent bridge, both graceful arched stone spans that were designed by dwarven architects Tembikai recruited from XXXXXX at great expense. Besides these two spans, island is connected to the surrounding outer city at several points by unique floating bridges which, in times of need, can be cut free of their moorings so that they are carried downstream by the XXXXX’s current; island would thus become accessible only via the two stone bridges.